


One and Whole For Many Years

by Godzillaslayer101



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fluff, PTSD, Readjusting, outside perspective, settling down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 11:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14043030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godzillaslayer101/pseuds/Godzillaslayer101
Summary: Solomon lies defeated. The Human Order is restored. Ritsuka can finally come home and enjoy a normal life. That's a good thing right?





	One and Whole For Many Years

"I'm telling you it was aliens," Ai ignored Yumi's babbling, and continued eating her bento. The grey-haired girl had always been eccentric, but she had always been a good friend. Yumi had never gotten jealous over the attention Ai received from the boys at the school and had stayed with her through thick and thin. There was only one other person Ai respected as much as Yumi, and she was sitting right next to her.

"You're kidding me, right?" Chiho said, exasperation clear in her voice. The Star of Hyogo High's track team ran a hand through her short brown hair. "Aliens, for whatever reason, froze the whole world for a year, because...." She trailed off.

Yumi pushed up her glasses and leaned forward. "To observe the state of an object that has been frozen in time while the surrounding planetary bodies move forward in time." She crossed her arms and leaned back. A smug smile on her face. "What do you say to that?"

"That you've been spending way too much time on those conspiracy websites," Chiho said dryly, raising one eyebrow at her friend.

"I am not!" Yumi snapped, stomping her foot and scratching her hair in frustration.

Ai raised her bento to cover the smile that had formed on her face. It failed judging by the amused look Chiho was giving her. It probably said something bad about her that she could watch her best friends snipe at each other for hours, but it was just so funny.

Ai and Chiho watched as Yumi eventually calmed down, and patted down the green skirt the school required girls to wear as part of the school uniform. Done prettying herself up, the grey-haired girl looked at her friend. "Come on Ai, you believe me right. What else could it be?"

 _'Ahh, what a devastating power you have Yumi'_ , Ai thought to herself. She had been a victim to those doe-brown eyes many a time. The black haired beauty cleared her throat, "I don't know, Yumi-chan. I don't really mind either way."

The flabbergasted looks that statement got her were so good Ai didn't even try to hide the smile that formed on her face.

"You're telling me that you're not at all curious about the fact that we went to sleep for one night, and the whole world woke up to a new year?" Yumi asked Ai, incredulously.

Chiho nodded her head in agreement, a concerned look on her face. "Yeah, Ai-chan, I know that you're pretty laid back usually but this is crazy."

The beauty of Hyoga High shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know anything about aliens or freezing an object in time, but we are together. I couldn't ask for much more."

"Ooof," Chiho exclaimed, clutching her chest. "Sincere and beautiful, that's our Ai-chan." She elbowed the black haired beauty. "Careful though, if you keep talking like that, Yumi-chan's gonna blow."

The grey-haired girl whirled to face the track star. "Shut up, I wasn't blushing!"

"You totally were."

"Was not."

Ai leaned against the bleachers, content to watch the two bicker. No, she could not ask for more. Not when she had two good friends.

"Was--Oh come on." Ai was broken out of her thoughts by Chiho's growl. She looked at Yumi for an answer only to see the same annoyed expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" Ai leaned to the side to get a better look only for her two friends to block her view.

"It seems Fujimaru, is the one asking you out on a date today," Yumi answered her.

"But it's only been a week since we've been back," Ai groaned. It was the worst-kept secret in the school about the contest to take her out on a date. It had practically become a tradition for a boy to ask her out on a date. It had been a weekly occurrence last year, but she had hoped that recent events would have distracted her classmates from pursuing her.

"It seems man's heart doesn't care about things like that," Yumi said, sarcastically.

"Oh, I doubt it's his heart he is thinking with right now." Chiho shot back earning annoyed looks from both girls. Chiho looked at the approaching boy and grimaced. "Although I suppose, this has been the first time a boy's tried to use pity to ask you out."

"What do you mean?"

Both of her friends turned to the side allowing her to get a view. Ai had vague memories of Ritsuka Fujimaru. He was a quiet, and average looking boy who only stood out due to his blue eyes, and birds nest hair. Beyond that, he was practically indistinguishable from any other male student who wore the school's black pants, and blazer. Well that, and the fist-shaped bruise on his left cheek. She winced, "How did he get that?" She muttered to her friends.

"Got in a fight with Saizou, this morning," Yumi answered

"Which Saizou?" Ai asked.

"Wannabe Yakuza, Saizou," Chiho replied. "Fujimaru is gonna get another bruise on his right cheek if he gets insistent." She grunted, cracking her knuckles audibly.

"It won't come to that, Chiho, calm down." She said. She turned to Yumi hoping for support only to see her other friend inspecting her nails." She sighed, "This will be over in a minute."

The three friends watched their classmate climb the stairs. Ai leaned against the bleacher. A scenario already in her mind.

 _'Watanabe, would you please go out with me?'_ The boys would ask.

Ai Watanabe would always reply with, _'I'm sorry. I'm not interested in dating.'_

"Watanabe, I'm sorry to bother you, but could I borrow your makeup for a bit?" Ritsuka Fujimaru asked her.

"Uhhhh..." Ai Watanabe and her two friends answered him.

Ai couldn't tell if Ritsuka felt any embarrassment due to the wide grin that his lips formed.

Letting out a short cough, Yumi recovered first. "Why do you need to borrow my friend's makeup?" Ai was grateful for her friend's intervention, and quickly composed herself. This was...This was certainly new.

Fujimaru scratched the back of his head. "I was sloppy, and Saizou got a lucky hit in." He said, pointing to his bruise. He paused and puffed his chest out. "Unfortunately for Saizou he wasn't prepared for my lucha libre, and I emerged the winner."

"You didn't answer her question, Fujimaru."

"Ah, sorry about that. I just need to borrow Watanabe's," He paused and held out three fingers. "Concealer, Foundation, and some translucent powder." He finished, putting a finger down as he went down the list.

Ai just stared at him

"That's all I should need to cover this up." He said, taking their silence for rejection. "It won't take but five minutes, and I promise I won't need much."

"Uhh, sure, you can borrow it," Ai said, a mixture of embarrassment and curiosity burning inside her. She dug into her purse and grabbed everything he wanted. She also grabbed the mirror, and held it out for him.

Smiling, Fujimaru accepted the makeup but turned away the mirror. "I won't need it. My friend taught me all I need to know." He said to her. Managing to smile awkwardly at him. Ai and her friends watched as Ritsuka Fujimaru went to work. First, he used his fingertips to conceal the bruise with the Concealer. Using the pad, he layered it over with Foundation, and finally with skill belonging to an expert, he used the brush to apply the translucent powder over everything. It had barely taken five minutes, and it looked like Fujimaru had never been punched in the first place.

"Damn, Fujimaru, are you sure you're a boy?" Chiho said.

"Ha, despite the fact that I look great in a dress, I'm still a guy. I just got to know this french girl last year. Marie insisted that I know how to use make-up." He explained blue eyes looking past them. He shook himself. "Anyway, thank you so much for the makeup, Watanabe. I owe you one."

"It might actually have been aliens," Chiho said, causing everybody to pause and look at her.

"Aliens?" Fujimaru asked.

"Yumi, and Chiho were having a discussion on what caused the world to skip a year. Yumi believed it was aliens, and Chiho disagreed." Ai explained to the boy. She noticed how he rubbed his right hand as she was talking.

Chiho shrugged, "I'm sorry Aliens just seem to be the only explanation for why you seem so different."

Ritsuka smiled at her, "Good different or bad different?"

"Just different."

For a second Ai could've sworn she saw sadness enter Fujimaru's expression, but it was gone as soon as it came.

He shrugged, "Different is good." He shrugged his shoulders and started to walk away. He paused and tilted his head back. "And Yumi, it was obviously a Demonic God who did that."

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This takes place where there's no crisis after Arc 1, and Ritsuka has to go home and readjust. Unsurprisingly, he has trouble fitting back in. In regards to the make-up thing. It's my headcanon that due to his servants, Ritsuka picks up hundreds of skills due to hanging around them so much. Any criticisms?


End file.
